Fields of Gold
by Setsunna
Summary: Bulma finally is over Yamcha, but what he did to her still haunts her. Vegeta is willing to make it go away, but in the process he finds out something more.*Incomplete*
1. Prolouge

FieldsofGoldP 

Fields of Gold  
Proloude  
The weeping sound echoed through the dim hallways. The rounded hallways were made of marble, the walls were covered by fair paintings and portraits of the respective residents. One dark door loomed in the darkness, where the dim lights of the hallway did not reach. At a dead end on the endless maze of hallways and doors. One man, sat on the very edge of his bed, his hands in tight fists. The object in his fist was a single satin shirt. His eyes straight forward, as if blind. His posture was that of a statue. Back straight, eyes locked, not a muscle moving. Head held high.   
In a room, not two doors down. Was one woman, sprawled across her bed, her weeping sounds fretful. Afraid. She laid with her blanket wrapped around herself protectively. The struggling sounds that escaped her, where to keep the tears from flowing down her rosy cheeks to her bed, to her pillows. She fought to keep the sob that built in her throat to burst out. She wanted no one to know of her sorrow.   
The clouds that rumbled in the distance put the scene to effect. The mans eyes moved to the window. Where rain pelted the glass with a fury indescribable to man. The thunder that rolled off the hills behind, was loud, momentous to the man that sat in the room with four walls. That sound ricochet in the mans mind. Soon the sound of rain hitting the puddles it formed, found it's way to listening ears. To soon there was an drowning sound as the lights were powered down. As the pole out front crashed to the ground with a sickening crack, and thud. There was no noise, only the rain, the rumbling of clouds and thunder. The rolling of the hills.  
The scream was prominent in the storm. The loud, sharp scream that was emitted out of only one mouth. A scream of pure agony of loss. The man shut his eyes and took a large breath. He wanted to shut the sound out. Unbearable sound. He used to welcome the sounds of screams of agony. The woman whom was doing the screaming now, made his heart clench with hate towards the one that triggered it. But he knew, he could do nothing about it. Nothing. The scream died down and all was silent, no more sobs, no more screams. No more yelling.  
The sunlight lit the large room, as it woke its resident. Stretching, the lone form moved to the window and looked at the puddles of mud, the dew on the trees and grass. Breathing deep she opened the doors that led to the balcony. The scent of a new day, the sun beating on her face, the warmth made her heart rise. A brand new day, everything washed away by the rain. Like a large bath. The woman turned her back to it, the blue hair that was curled in a bun was letting strands escape and fall in her face. Her bright aqua eyes now conveyed a new sense of delight. A new sense that everything was to be alright. Smiling she dressed and walked out of the door she most often walked out of with droopy eyes, lazy limbs. She now walked out with importance, an aura of newness, refreshment now came to her. She glanced at the still closed door at the end of the hall. Paying no heed to it she went on her way, down two flights of stairs, through a living room, with sunlight seeping through the blinds. And to a room with windows that held no blinds, and let the light flood in. The yellow walls making it even more cheery, fun. Different.  
The darkness of the room told of the person who dwelt in it. A dark man, full of secrets. Hair like a burning flame, full of life. Dark eyes observe every little detail, every dark corner, every cobweb of the mind itself. Seeing everything, hiding even more. Already dressed, he padded down the long sets of stairs with an aura of importance. Head held high. Each step held something indescribable. Muscles rippled, showing strength not yet shown to themselves. The smooth movements of every look, every turn of the head. Was what brought them together. The beauty of each other. They were like two halves of a loaf of bread. Not yet together.


	2. Chapter one

FieldsofGold1 

Disclaimer: Naa...do I sound like a old man? No, I'm not Akira and no I do not own dbz.  
_  
A/N:_ Well, this story came out of my mind one day. All this starts just a little after Yamcha cheats on Bulma in _-_her- house! So Vegeta got mad but didn't act upon it and I'm not telling you anymore! You'll just have to read the story when it's done, k?  
  
Fields of Gold  
Chapter one  
  
Morning Vegeta. Bulma said, her voice more merrier than normal, her back still turned toward him. He glanced at her with his dark eyes before seating himself at the large wooden table in the center of the room. The light colors of the room brought the thought of happiness. Lightening his mood for a moment. Hope you don't mind eggs.  
Depends on if they taste like crap or not. He responded with his usual harshness. She just glanced at him with a smile on her face. He just shrugged it off, turning his gaze to the table as she set a plate full of eggs, sausage and toast on the smooth surface. The heat coming off in visible vapors as Vegeta eyed it warily. Are you sure this is safe?  
She laughed, instead of her normal glare. I'm sure, look if you don't die within the hour, then you'll know for sure. was her reply as she sat on the other side of the table with her own plate. Without a word she eat her food. He watched her for a few more seconds before musing about the food and eating it.  
She called, it had been four or five hours since breakfast, and she was having trouble choosing what clothes she should give to salvation army. Her lighthearted mother entered the room, smiling at her only child. Can you help me for a sec.  
With what, dear? Boy problems? Her mother questioned, a bright smile on her face. Bulma turned a nice shade of red. Sweat dropping, she motioned toward her closet.  
No, not boy problems. I have to give my annual box of clothes to salvation army, and I don't know what to give. She said, the embarrassment gone, for now. Her mother rubbed her chin in thought.  
Hmm...What about that nice purple dress?  
To many memories, can't.  
What about those blue corduroy overalls? You never wear them.  
Good idea. What about this blue dress?  
No, once I overheard Vegeta say something about that one.  
What did he say? No, wait don't tell me!  
He said you looked sexy.  
Bulma said, as she blush crept up on her. She still threw the dress back in the closet. The box took them an hour to fill. Her mother, now in love with talking about Vegeta, made her promise to try and get him to socialize.  
Came her tentative voice she she slowly cracked open the door. Into pure darkness. After a few moments, she decided that no one was in there. Before she closed the door, a voice came from the shadows.  
Was the gruff reply. Bulma, her courage somewhat gained, she reached inside and flicked on the light. At first Vegeta just squinted, before he stood up from the chair he was currently sitting in.  
I was wondering if you would like to go to the store with me. She said, looking down. Vegeta gave her a skeptical look, crossing his arms, he answered.  
She looked surprised with the answer. She had suspected that he would just flat out refuse. When he first came she was convinced that he was a vampire.  
Because I need a big, tuff, strong man by my side while I give out clothes to poor people. Was her sarcastic response. He raised a single eyebrow to that before chuckling. She smiled, one victory won. Shrugging, he stalked out the door behind her. Turning, her eyes followed him as we reached the car and sat in it and stared at her impatiently. Sighing she walked out to the car also. That was the biggest storm we've ever had here. Besides the hurricanes that happen every once in a while. Took them hours to get the electricity up and running.  
That was a puny storm. With a glare from her, he finished his sentence quickly. From the ones I've seen and been in.  
The largest storm I've ever seen was the one when Namek was going to explode. Jesus Christ, I thought I was going to die on a foreign planet! She exclaimed while making a turn onto a road. Vegeta chuckled.  
The largest storm I have ever been in was on Planet Frieza, when I was under Frieza's command. I was about 16 years old. Like the planet it was a snow storm, covered the whole entire planet with twenty feet of snow for three weeks. Not to count that it was also a lighting storm. Came Vegeta's reply as he stared out the window. Bulma just stared at him for a few moments before realizing that she should pay attention to what she was doing.  
Sounds scary. She said, parking in an open space in front of a building that said in big bold letters. Salvation Army.'  
Not as scary as this one was. He huffed as he climbed out of the low car. Bulma pointed out the heavy box in the trunk. He amiably picked it up with ease as he followed her inside. A man at the counter, that was sitting on a chair looked up from his magazine when the bell at the top of the door rang out. He looked happy at seeing Bulma, even happier at the box. It faded when he saw the not so happy look on Vegeta's face.  
I thought you'd given up on us this year. During that storm last night, a couple of houses had their roof torn off and the weak ones were just totally demolished! It was like some unseen force was doing it because the news forecast said that it was not a hurricane. we're glad that you came with your yearly box of charity now instead of next month. He said, as he pointed out the corner in which Vegeta was to place the box. Vegeta set it down as if it weighed a feather. The guy took note of this, seeing like it looked to weigh at least 100 pounds. It was a big box, he could fit inside it himself with some leg room, and he was six foot four. The box seemed overly stuffed also.  
You're very welcome Mr. TaHito. She gave a slight nod before walking out. The man watched after her, but not after Vegeta gave him a hard look.  
Jeez Vegeta, your not very social are you? She asked, laughing as she drove away. That man always hits on me, every year. I guess he was intimidated by a short, tuff, strong guy like you! Vegeta puffed his cheeks out in anger at the short bit of her sentence.  
It's not my fault the guy has bad taste. He said, smirking as she swatted his shoulder, giving him a fake look of horror of his speech. That just made him laugh.  
Then why did you agree to come with me then? She asked a taunting hint in her voice as she smirked at him. He smirked right back. He didn't answer until they were back into the house.  
An act of kindness He said walking into the kitchen, were Mrs. Briefs was standing at the kitchen sink. Bulma gave him a quizzical look.  
What are you talking about? She asked as they sat at the kitchen table. Mrs. Briefs, after hearing Vegeta's first comment decided to listen in on their conversation.  
Thought I'd make an unwanted girl feel important. Seeing as I'm a big, tuff, strong man and everything. he said smirking as Bulma gaped at him.  
Mrs. Briefs said, Bulma turned to glare at her mother. On her way she grabbed the pepper shaker. She turned back to Vegeta, only to throw the pepper shaker at him. Vegeta started to rub his nose, but to no avail, he sneezed, he stood up in his chair trying to hold it in. His nose didn't agree and sneezed again. Vegeta, just a tad embarrassed left the room without saying a word. Bulma and her mother laughed as they heard him sneezing all the way down the hall.


	3. chapter two

Disclaimer: Nope, I'm not the owner of DBZ...I wish I could borrow it sometimes though.  
_  
A/N, well so far this might not look like much, but it will in time, hopefully...  
  
_ Chapter Two  
  
Bulma just finished her new invention. Whipping some of the grease that was splattered on her face off, she stood with a sigh. Shaking her head she picked up the small piece of equipment and stored it in her cabinet for later use.  
Stupid thing blew up -three- fricken times! She grumbled as she drug herself up the stairs to her room. She glanced at the door at the end of the dim hall briefly before opening her own and walking in. Only taking enough time to wash her face and change her dirty clothes, she laid down on her bed and was asleep before she even hit the pillow.  
Hey! Vegeta! Vegeta looked up from his daily stretches at the over-eccentric Son Goku, who waved enthusiastically. Vegeta rolled his eyes and continued to stretch. Whatcha doin'?  
What do you think I'm `doin'` Kakkorot? Vegeta asked, irritated that he would interrupt when he knew good and well not to. Goku scratched his head and shrugged to the sarcastic question. Vegeta growled at him.  
Looks like your stretching to me. He said in a know-it-all voice, as if Vegeta were some sort of retard. Vegeta just narrowed his eyes at him and continued to do what he was doing. Preparing for a run.  
I know this, exactly why did you come in the first place, certainly not to just annoy me, right? Vegeta asked, not even caring to look at Goku as he asked. Goku seemed to give some thought to this simple question before answering.  
Bulma asked me to come over to try out some new kind of invention, so here I am! He answered, his normal smile back. He stood legs somewhat apart in a stance sort of like Vegeta, his hands on his hips and his head cocked to one side as he grinned at Vegeta. Vegeta paused to give Goku a look that said Who-the-hell-are-you-and-what-did-you-do-with-Kakkorot-cause-I-know-for-a-fact-that-he-isn't-that-much-of-a-retard.'  
Than why are you bothering me? You blundering piece of third class crap. Go away. Vegeta grumbled before standing straight and walking the other direction. Goku watched him leave with his eyebrows up in surprise and confusion.  
He needs some medicine for that temper of his... Goku mumbled before entering Capsule Corp. in search of Bulma. When he finally found her, she was in the living room drinking coffee. She looked up at him with a smile on her face as he entered.  
What took you so long? She asked, sitting up straight from her previously slouched position on the couch. Goku seated himself next to her.  
Uh...Well...I had a small problem. He didn't want to tell her about to detour to the kitchen. Bulma gave him a quizzical look, but shrugged it off and went to the point. Which Goku was a bit doubtful of the shady invention by now.  
Come with me, I want to see if this new invention works or not. Hopefully, for your sake, it does. She mumbled the last part of her sentence as the walked quietly down the halls until they reached her lab. Goku watched her, now even more uncertain because of her last statement, about his sake.   
Exactly what am I supposed to do anyway? Goku asked as he scooted up on the doctors table. Bulma had her back turned to him and was shuffling through a cabinet before she produced a small bottle of pills. There was a doubtful look on Goku's face as Bulma shook out two pills and handed them to him.  
Take these, they're supposed to cure phobia's. She said, Goku shrugged and took them. Bulma glanced at her watch a few minutes later, tapping her foot she looked at the ceiling, bored. She had made these spills so that whenever she went underground in the subways, she wouldn't get scared. And another reason, was for Vegeta, which she had the misfortune to find out exactly what he was scared of. A blush crept up on her at the thought of what she had accidentally did, and that she was in the wrong place and the wrong time.  
Goku watched her intently, trying to figure out what was going on. Finally she turned back around and when she turned back, she was hiding something in her hand. Hopefully this works...  
What wor-AAAAHHHHHHHHH!! Getitaway!Getitaway! Goku was now cowering in a corner, his hands in front of himself for protection. Bulma rolled her eyes and set the needle back into the cabinet. `Guess it needs a little more work.`  
I guess it didn't work...okay you can go now Goku, thanks anyway. Bulma said mindlessly as she turned back to her work muttering something about stupid machines and Sayia-jin cowards. Goku shakily walked out of the room, keeping a watchful eye of the needle.  
Vegeta looked up from his kata at the scream that sounded eerily manly and when a frazzled Goku came out of the house Vegeta couldn't help himself, and she chuckled at the misfortune goku.   
What are you laughing at? -You- didn't just have a -needle- shoved in your face. Goku snapped, his good mood dissolved. Vegeta couldn't hold it in and he started to just laugh at Goku. Who growled and put his two fingers to his forehead, glaring at Vegeta he mumbled a few things under his breath as he disappeared. Bulma came out of the door way and looked at him expectantly, hiding something behind her back.  
Vegeta will you come here for a sec.? Bulam asked sweetly, a smile on her face. Vegeta held his hands up in refusal.  
There is no way I'm going near you woman! Vegeta said, a glare in his eyes as he eyed her hidden hand. She gave a smile of innocence. He didn't buy it and stood his ground.  
But why not? What's wrong Vegeta? Scared? She asked taunting him. Vegeta growled at her, but held his hands up nevertheless. He shook his head and watched as she pulled her hand out and produced a...needle, it glinted in the sun as she held an evil look in her eye. Vegeta slowly lowered his hands and he gave her a look that was read as You freak.'  
Woman, are you okay? Did Kakkorot rub off on you or something? he asked, crossing his arms. Bulma stopped in her tracks and looked from the needle to Vegeta with a surprised look on her face. Her assumption was wrong, and now she felt like a fool.  
You-you`re not afraid of needles? She asked a puzzled look on her face as Vegeta rolled his eyes. Vegeta walked over to her and took it from her hand and waved it about in front of her.  
If you haven't noticed, I'm not a retard like Kakkorot. I'm not afraid of a damn fricken little needle like that, are you feeble-minded? Vegeta exclaimed, a completely and utterly look of disgust on his face as he yelled at her. Bulma just looked at him with a blank face before laughing at herself. She had a Son-kun move going on and she scratched her head with a look of embarrassment and a cheesy smile on her face.  
Oh ya, I forgot that the Almighty Prince of the Sayia-jins' isn't afraid of anything, especially not some thing that Kakkorot' is afraid of!! Bulma laughed and waved her arms about empathizing her statement. Vegeta glared at her and crossed his arms.  
That's right, and don't ever forget it. Vegeta answered before stalking off in a heated manner. Bulma gazed after him, as her amusement died off. She turned to look at the setting sun, the oranges and yellows mixed with the pink. She sighed and turned back into the house, in a tranquilized mood.   
She recalled the time when she found out Vegeta's fear. She was walking into his room when he first came, in the middle of the night because there was a cat in the tree out side of her room and it wouldn't shut up. She walked in the dark room, not having the courage to turn on the light, so instead she relied on her eyes which were already used to the dark. She placed a hand on his shoulder and shook it slightly, when that didn't work she leaned over him and said his name softly. That did it, he awoke wit ha start, let out a short, yelp and shoved her away from the bed. He had been in that position before when he was under Frieza, and it never meant good when he was woken in the middle of the night. Never. The weird and scary thing is, he called her Zarbon, until he actually took the time to look around himself and remember that he isn't under Frieza, and that Zarbon is dead.  
Laughing Bulma walked in the kitchen, to get dinner ready. 


	4. chapter three

Disclaimer: Nope...Don't own DBZ.  
  
A/N, heh...sorry for the wait, I guess I was preoccupied with school and such. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter and I hope you guys aren't mad at me. I'll try to get the next chapter out sooner, I really don't know where I'm going with this story, I have a habit of just to start writing, think it's good, post it and then get stumped on what to write next in it. Just be patient with me and I'll probably figure it out, sooner or later.   
  
  
Chapter three  
  
Vegeta growled as he remembered his incident earlier that evening with Bulma. When she thought him low enough to think he was afraid of a single needle. He shook his head at her insolence, he punched at and invisible opponent, emphasizing his thoughts.  
  
Damn woman, she's going to be the end of me. If she isn't already, that damn boyfriend' of hers is to stressful, I'd be doing the world some damn good thing if I killed him. He mused to himself, his smirk back on his face as he played the situation in front of his eyes, making the movements like he was really attacking Yamcha. He still had that satin shirt that Bulma had given him the day it happened. He looked out the small windows that surrounded the capsule to find it was dark, and he stars had come out.   
  
The picture of Bulma's face popped in his head, trying ot shake it out he closed his eyes, bad mistake. He now had a full image of what Bulma was wearing the last time he saw her. He gave out a loud growl, and thrust his eyes open.  
  
Dammit! Damn that woman to hell and back! Vegeta pushed himself out of his sit ups and stalked out of the gravity room, now unoccupied. The summer was fading into autumn, though summers warmth still lingered. He stopped just halfway to the house and breathed deep, glancing at the sky,The air was turned from humid to dry. He looked at the turning leaves of a tree nearby, the intermingling colors of orange and yellow. He shook his head and walked into the door. He wandered into the kitchen, where there was a note on the counter. He looked around the dark room before picking it up. It read.  
  
  
Vegeta, dinners in the fridge, heat it up this time before you eat it, please?  
  
  
Vegeta rolled his eyes. He set the note back on the table and grabbed the plate stacked high with food and stuck it in the microwave, it almost didn't fit. While he waited, he picked up a magazine that he noticed under a chair. He opened it to reveal many woman almost naked. He quickly closed it and threw it across the room in one movement. He shuddered at the thought, that he could have been caught with that despicable thing, he was *not* a hentai, and he didn't plan on the earth changing that. The looked around the dark room once again, thinking he heard something. He shrugged thinking that he was just hearing things and turned away.  
  
The microwave beeping brought him out of the world' he disappeared in. He would have to confront the Briefs family about this one, leaving things like that around the house where little kids like Kakkorot's demon spawn could find. He took the hot food out of microwave and set it on the table, sitting in front of it. He ate slowly this time, in stead of scarfing it down like normal. No need to hurry, it wasn't like he was going to go train again tonight, not with thoughts that lingered there when he did. He just needed to keep himself preoccupied, now if he could go spar with Kakkorot, then maybe. He decided to watch a little of the device the humans call a T.V. when he finished he didn't take the time to bring the plate to the sink, and he just left it on the table.  
  
When Vegeta turned on the t.v. it immediately formed the picture of a couple of wrestlers circling each other. Vegeta, satisfied with the channel, set the control down on the armchair. He settled down, and relaxed into the couch. Nothing really interesting happened, until one of them jumped out of the ring and brought back a chair. And when he smashed it over the others head, knocking him down. This brought Vegeta to laughed maliciously. When they started overcome the referee, he couldn't help but think that incredibly funny, slapping his thigh he laughed more. He didn't realize how loud he was, until after the fifth outburst, Bulma came down the stairs to see what was going on.  
  
What she saw was Vegeta sitting in an armchair in front of a big screen t.v. laughing his ass off at the people while they beat each other up with inanimate objects. She watched for a few more moments, and when one of the was thrown out and the girl stepped in, Vegeta laughed so hard he started to shed tears. Bulma started laughing also, but not at the t.v, at Vegeta. She had never seen him in such a good mood. Maybe she should reprogram every t.v. in the house to turn to a wrestling show every time it was turned on, if Vegeta enjoyed them so much. She watched him for a few more minutes, she couldn't hold it in any longer and let out a loud laugh.  
  
At her laugh, Vegeta turned around and noticed Bulma still chuckling on the steps. Smirking, he motioned for her to come closer. Bulma started and looked at him suspiciously, decided he had nothing against her, she cautiously came closer. Vegeta grinned at her waited for her to sit. When she did he leaned a little closer to ask her something.  
  
You call this martial arts? He questioned, smirking at her. Bulma gave him a confused look, then looked at the t.v. and laughed. She leaned back into the chair, deciding that if Vegeta was in a good mood, then she might as well take advantage of it and play along.  
  
No, Vegeta, this is wrestling, it's not even real. Bulma chuckled, Vegeta lifted an eyebrow. If you filmed the sparring sessions you had with Goku, you guys would be rich.  
  
You're already rich, why would I need more money? Vegeta asked, settling back into the couch and watching the t.v. again. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
For your information, Mr. Royal-pain-in-the-ass, if you did that than you wouldn't have to live off of me, duh. came Bulma's answer as she shoved his shoulder. Vegeta just looked at her with a blank look on his face.  
  
Your that desperate to get rid of me then. Bulma just looked at him, and rolled her eyes. Vegeta crossed his arms and watched her. She let out a rush of hair that sounded irritated.  
  
No...I just think it would be better if you bought your own food. Than I wouldn't harp on you for it. Alright? Vegeta kept watching her for a few more moments before shrugging. She watched him, expecting him to jump up and take her advise.  
  
They wouldn't buy it because they wouldn't be able to see it. Vegeta explained, sitting up on the couch, preparing to leave. Bulma caught his sleeve. He turned and focused his icy look on her, all though it seemed melted at the moment.  
  
she said, Vegeta paused himself, and looked down at her with a confused look. Than he smirked and pulled free, leaving her alone on the couch. She watched him leave until he was out of sight. She didn't know why she had said that, it just seemed right. He put her in a better mood after his excapade just five minutes ago. She took a glance out of the window, it was a still warm summer night. The stars out, twinkling in their own delight. She smiled, it had been awhile since she had taken a walk under the stars, and since she couldn't go back to sleep now, she might as well take that opportunity. She stood and walked over the plush carpet and to a small wooden door, opened it and took out a white thin jacket. She slipped on a pair of sneakers and left out the door. Once out she breathed in the cool, refreshing air. It had a feel to it that made you want to jump and run. She pulled her arms over herself and walked on the pathway to a small bench in the capsule corp. garden, in front a small, kidney shaped pond. She remembered when she was little she used to always jump in and swim, that was until her father said that there were fish in the pond, she said so, and he said they feced in it. She never touched that water again.  
  
Bulma laughed at her memories. She gave thought to what Vegeta's memories were, bad? Good? Probably bad, and it would do her good if she didn't ask him about it. Did she really like him? Did he like her back? She took a look at the swimming fish in the pond, swimming round' and round', no care in the world. She wanted that, she wanted to feel that there was nothing to worry about. But there was -always- something to worry about, either the safty of the Earth, or if Vegeta's was going to blow the gravity chamber again. What would she do if he -did- make advances to her, would she welcome them, or shy away? Hopefully, if he did, she wouldn't act like an idiot. Or she wouldn't make the wrong choice like she had with Yamcha, but she didn't think he was anything like Yamcha. He hasn't spent anytime out of the house except to spar with Goku, only once has he left to town alone. She thought nothing of it, except he came back with the slight smell of alcohol, but he was wasted.  
  
A thought occurred to her, what was it like to fly? She had always either been in a aircraft or in someone's arms. She did not know what it was like to fly alone, she always saw Vegeta flying away at night. She wanted to be able to get away like that, to be able to get places that other things can't because of the excess objects either an aircraft or plane created. A soft cool breeze lightly touched her face, she tilted her head, enjoying the touch of wind. The tree's ruffled their leaves as if to react to her current state. She glanced up at the dark windows and balcony's of the capsule Corp. guest rooms. There was one light, Vegeta's. What is he doing? She thought he was going to sleep. Bulma shifted herself and turned to look at the window more easily. She saw one shadow on the wall, with a flame of black hair. The shirt that was pulled of made a slight pink rush into Bulma's cheeks, she turned away. She didn't know what was wrong with her, Vegeta had walked by her many times in nothing but skimpy training shorts, they were spandex anyway. And now she was acting like a schoolgirl by seeing his shadow take a shirt off? She defiantly must be tired or something. She shook her head and started back in the house, but not before taking one more glance at the still lit window. 


End file.
